Qui se ressemble s'assemble
by camille38
Summary: Kim n'est pas une fille banale. Lorsque son meilleur ami disparait et reaparait en l'evitant, sa vie devient encore plus bisarre... allez voir le prologue, vous comprendrez mieux. ABANDON
1. Prologue

Kim Bennet et Paul Normand sont meilleur ami depuis longtemps. Tout va bien entre eux mais quand Paul disparait, Kim se retrouve seule en se demandant ou il est. Une fois revenue il n'est plus pareil et l'évite. Et si il avait découvert son secret?

Pourquoi Jared Wolff n'arrête pas de la regarder? Peut-être connaît-il son secret lui aussi? Qui sait? elle n'a pas était discrète la dernière fois!

Kim n'est pas une jeune fille comme les autres, entre son passé douloureux et son présent de monstre, elle est vraiment différente.


	2. Chapitre 1

Le lycée, un endroit sinistre et plein de monde croyant toujours être supérieur aux autres mais qu'est-ce que je fous là? Bon, Kim arrête un peu de te plaindre un peu pour voir. Alors, moi s'est Kim Bennet. Une fille banale, brune, yeux bleus et pas trop bronzée. Passe- partout quoi.

ça fait deux ans que je me suis installée à la Push avec ma mère. Avant j'habitée en Californie mais quand ma mère a divorcé je suis partie avec elle. Et je ne le regrette pas. Vous savez pourquoi?

A cause du mec qui arrive là. Cheveux bruns, yeux marrons, il serrait encore plus beau s'il souriait mais bon. Ne vous faite d'idées, Paul et moi sommes seulement meilleurs amis, rien de plus. Il est le seul qui a put m'approcher, vous savez à force d'être déçue j'ai finie par ne plus faire confiance à personne, personne sauf Paul!

« -Salut Kim!

Je lui fit un sourire et il me le rendit. Putain s'il souriait parfois je suis sûre que les filles lui sauteraient dessus. Je lui en ai parlé une fois et il m'a répondu qu'il se foutait des filles, elles étaient trop garce! Et pour tout dire, je suis d'accord avec lui. Dans le club « cool » il n'y a que des pimbêches plus intéressées par leur apparence et les mecs que par les cours. Elle ne veulent qu'une chose: que les mecs leur sautent dessus ou soit entrain de leur cirer les pompes.

-Eh! Regarde…

Je me retourne pour observer la direction qu'il m'indique. Amanda Adams: Chef des pimbêches. Blonde, élancée, totalement superficielle, la reine du lycée, quoi? Et la voilà entrain d'arriver avec toute sa clique de fidèle servante! Je continue à les regarder quand Paul se raidit.

-Paul, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Juste Sam et sa bande qui ne font que me regarder, encore. Oh, et Jared est revenue on dirait.

Je me retourne et les vit. Sam, Seth, Jacob et maintenant Jared. C'est quatre là sont grand et super musclé. Leur peau bronzé. ça a été la même chose pour les quatre, ils sont tombés malade, ont disparut de la circulation pendant deux semaines, pour finalement revenir complètement changé.

-Malade, tu parle! Il a fait de la gonflette!!

-Euh… Ouai, surement.

Je me voit mal lui dire que non, que c'est copains ne sont pas vraiment humains. Comment je le sais? Je le sais, c'est tout. En fait, disons que je ne suis pas vraiment humaine moi non plus. En fait je suis comme eux, je suis une modificatrice. Lorsque je le veux je peux me transformer en louve blanche avec une tache noire sur le museau. Mais attention, ils ne le savent pas, seuls les anciens du village sont aux courants. Je me souviens de la première fois où je me suis transformé, j'étais triste et je me suis mise à trembler. Finalement je me suis retrouvait à courir à quatre pattes dans la forêt. Je suis un monstre, pourquoi moi? Je ne sais pas, je veux juste retrouver ma vie d'avant où j'étais normale.

-Kim… Kim… Ca va?

-Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas Paul.

Il se penche vers moi et essuies ces traitresse de larmes que je n'avais même pas sentie. Je me met à trembler, non… je ne dois pas, NON!!!

-Il faut que j'y aille!!

Je m'éloigne en courant vers la forêt en l'entendant crier mon nom derrière moi. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres je me transforme et me met à courir.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ai-je pensé à _ça _? Qu'elle idiote. Pourquoi m'a-t'il fait _ça? _

Pitié, aidez moi!!

******************

Voila le premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimez.

Et merci a toutes celles qui mon mit des reviews.

J'ai essaiyais de corriger les fautes après peut-être que je ne les pas toutes vue.


	3. Chapitre 2

Et voila le nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente mais je dois réviser, je passe mon bac à la fin de l'année et je le veux.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont mis des commentaires. Ca fait très plaisir.

J'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes d'orthographe, je vous jure que j'essaye de les supprimer.

Enfin bref, Bonne lecture à toutes.

**Chapitre 2**

Je cours dans les bois, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin. Pourquoi moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les choses dérapent? Je suis maudite!

Les anciens disent que c'est un honneur d'être ce que je suis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent en savoir, hein? Ce n'est pas eux qui se transforment en bête poilue! Devoir se battre, mentir à tout le monde.

Vous devez être perdue, attendez que je vous explique.

Comme vous le savez j'ai déménagé avec ma mère il y a deux ans à la Push. En fait en vérité ce n'est pas ma vraie mère, elle fait partie des Quileutes et m'a adopté sous ordre des anciens. Mon « père » lui ne savait rien des légendes de sa femme et lorsqu'il a appris ma « différence », il a pété un câble et on est partie. Ma véritable histoire est que j'ai environs 150 ans et pour une raison que je tairais je suis seule au monde. Pendant environs 100 ans j'ai erré sous ma forme de louve pour finalement me retrouver a la push. Un des anciens ma vue et a ordonné a Lise, ma « mère » de m'adopter. Je me souviens de notre première rencontre.

_Flash-back_

Je cours dans la forêt et perçois une odeur. Le pin, l'odeur des êtres que j'exècre, ils nous ont abandonné, des lâches, ils ne sont que des lâches. Voilà près de 100 ans que je fuis le silence, que j'essaye d'oublier mais tous reste. Mourir, _il _doit mourir. 100 ans que je reste sous ma forme lupin à courir dans la forêt. Entouré des autres animaux, ma conscience humaine a presque disparut je suis devenue une louve. AU bout d'un moment j'ai réussi à changer ma taille. Et bien oui, comment voulez-vous vous faire passer pour un loup en ayant deux fois leur taille normal. Enfin, bref! _Son _odeur devient de plus en plus proche, je l'aperçois dans une magnifique clairière mais mon esprit est trop dirigé vers _lui_ pour le voir. Il m'aperçoit a son tour mais ne recule pas, il s'agenouille, parfais cet idiot me facilite la tâche. Doucement il ouvre la bouche et me parle d'une voix douce, surement pour m'apaiser alors que je lui fonce dessus réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de l'égorger. Il paiera pour tous les autres.

« Bonjours Kim »

Entendant mon nom, je m'arrête dans un dérapage, mon museau à quelque centimètre de son visage. Merde, c'est quoi cette connerie comment il connaît mon nom celui-là?

« Je m'appelle Harry Clearwater »

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de comment tu t'appel? Il me fit un doux sourire et commence à me parler.

« Alors, commençons du début, je suis un ancien du village des quileutes (à ce nom mes poils se dressent et un grognement s'échappe de ma gorge.) Et mon rôle et de veiller sur nos loup-garou » continue-t'il tranquillement ne prêtant pas attention a ma réaction.

« A chaque instant un des anciens, moi en l'occurrence en ce moment, connaît l'histoire de ton clan et de la disgrâce des quileutes et avant sa mort il la transmet a un autre ancien et cela depuis l'époque de cette histoire. C'est pour ça que je t'ai reconnue. Une louve blanche avec une tâche noire, ce n'est pas commun. »

Il me fit un clin d'œil. Fais attention gamin! Mieux vaut pas m'énerver. Je grogne encore plus fort et il s'excuse, comprenant que son attitude était déplacée.

« Je sais très bien que tu nous déteste et je le comprend. Seulement, je voudrais que tu comprennes toi aussi, que nous ne sommes pas responsable de la décision d'Ephraïm. Sache aussi que le reste de la tribut n'était pas au courant de ta demande et qu'elle ne la appris qu'au moment de la mort de celui-ci. C'est pourquoi on veille a ce qu'une personne sache ton histoire et puisse de demander pardon si d'aventure tu venais à venir nous voir. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. »

D'un coup sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il s'approche de moi et pris mon cou entre ses bras me faisant … _un câlin?_

Trop déconcerté je ne réagis pas et je l'entends me demander pardon. Lorsqu'il s'écarte il me regarde et je peux voir la sincérité dans ses yeux et une larme coule le long de mon museau. Doucement il l'ensuit.

Il a raison, les quileutes ne sont en rien responsable de mon histoire. Je ne peux pas le tuer pour venger mon clan. Comprenant cela je m'écarte et commence à partir en courant lorsqu'il cria après moi.

« Attends! »

Je me retourne et comme il me la demandé j'attends. (Je suis bien élevé, non?)

« Tu ne peux pas rester sous ta forme de louve indéfiniment. Viens vivre avec nous, fait partie de notre famille! Une femme quileutes peut t'adopter. Tu auras enfin une famille. »

Voyant que je secoue me tête négativement il continue.

« Tu as étais seule pendant presque 100 ans. Ne penses-tu pas que s'est suffisant? »

_Fin Flash-back_

Finalement j'ai accepté et Lise fut ma mère adoptive. Cependant, j'ai étais claire. Il est hors de question que les jeunes sachent ce que je suis sauf si **je **décide de leur dire, et je ne me mêlerais pas de l'histoire de la meute.

Résultat, je suis seule enfin pas vraiment, j'ai Paul.

D'ailleurs il faudrait que je m'excuse pour toute à l'heure, ce n'est pas sa faute si l'évocation de mon passe est la seule chose pouvant égratigner mon sang-froid.

Je fais demi-tour pour retourner au lycée. Je me retransforme et gagne l'enceinte du lycée. J'ai raté toute la matinée de cours. Seulement, en cherchant Paul, je me rends compte qu'il a disparut, tout comme Sam et Jacob avec.

Et voila, mon meilleur ami vient de se transformer en monstre et je vais devoir faire comme si je ne savais rien. Génial!

Voila.

Que s'est-il passé pour Kim et son clan?

Il faudra attendre un peu.

Au revoir à toutes.


	4. chapitre 3

_Bonjours à toutes, tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser pour les longs mois pendant lesquels je n'ai rien posté. J'ai révisé mon BAC et après je n'avais pas la motivation d'écrire._

_Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre._

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews._

_**Mono9000,macho **__et __**astasia: **__Je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plaise._

_**Quileute-history: **__Heureuse de voir que tu es venue. Merci._

_**LovemangaXxX: **__Merci, heureuse que ça te plaise._

_**Eirelav: **__Je te remercie pour tes conseils. Sa mère s'appelle Lise et pas Marie. Pour l'autre remarque j'ai essayé de mettre quelques détails pour que tu comprennes mais je ne peux pas tout te dire, ça gâcherais la suite. Bon j'espère que tu continuera à me lire._

_**Mrs Esmee Cullen: **__Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'arrête pas ma fiction. J'ai juste eu un manque d'inspiration. Désolée._

_Enfin voilà, encore merci à toutes et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances (et accessoirement la mienne)._

**Chapitre 3**

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines que Paul est absent tout comme Sam. Enfin lui c'est normal, il est l'Alpha, il faut qu'il l'aide à se contrôler.

Deux semaines que je me demande quelle réaction il a eu, si il n'a pas paniqué. Et enfin, quelle attitude aura-t'il envers moi à son retour. Certains décident de tourner le dos à tous leur amis pour les protéger de leur nouvelle nature.

Deux semaines que je me demande si Paul tiendra la promesse qu'il m'a faite ou si il m'abandonnera.

C'était un après-midi où, comme il y avait du soleil, Paul était venu me chercher pour m'emmener à la plage.

_Flash-back_

Allongée sur la plage, les yeux perdus loin à l'horizon, mon esprit avec les miens je réfléchis. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les emmerdes me tombes dessus. C'est vrai quoi? D'un je suis un loup-garou, même si courir vite est un fait super je suis immortelle. De deux, tous les miens ont disparut et je peux pas les rejoindre car étant un loup-garou je cicatrise vite et encore une fois je suis immortelle. Dernièrement, et bien tout les miens ont disparut à cause du faite que nous étions des loup-garou. En bref tous mes problèmes tournent autour des loup-garou.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as Kim?

Je sursaute au son de sa voix, j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas entendu s'approcher.

-Rien Paul, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien.

-Vraiment, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Il me force à tourner la tête vers lui et au bout de quelques minutes je sens les larmes monter.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein?

-…

Comprenant que je ne lui dirais rien, il me relâche et on regarde l'horizon où le soleil se couche. Même après toutes ces années je continue à m'émerveiller face à cette beauté de la nature.

Je regarde Paul. Qui aurai dit qu'on finirait par devenir amis lui et moi? Pas moi en tout cas. Qui aurait dit que moi, je laisserai quelqu'un s'approcher et que je deviendrai ami avec. Mais c'est dangereux pour lui, je porte la poisse à tout ceux qui s'approchent de moi.

-Paul?

-Oui…

Il me fixe interrogatif.

-Tu sais, tu …tu…tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte là? C'est quoi le problème?

-Je porte la poisse à tout ceux que j'aime. Tu devrais rester loin de moi.

Doucement, je me lève et je le regarde alors qu'il me fixe complètement ébahit, choquait par mes paroles.

-Je suis désolée mais il vaut mieux que l'on ne reste pas ami. Je me baisse vers lui et lui fait un baiser sur la joue.

Lorsque je me relève, je l'entend dire non et d'un seul coup je me retrouve allongée sur le dos dans le sable, Paul au-dessus de moi.

- Non mais ça va pas ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

-Paul, je… je veux parler mais il me coupe tout de suite.

-NON! Tu m'écoutes. Compris?

Pour toute réponse je hoche la tête.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui te hante. Je sais que tu souffres à propos de ça et même si j'aimerai que tu me le dise, que tu me fasse totalement confiance, je sais que tu n'y arrive pas. Alors j'attends que tu te sente prête.

-Il n'y… Je veux nier mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion.

-Non, s'est moi qui parle. Qu'importe ce que tu penses je sais que, quoi qu'il se soit passé se n'est pas de ta faute! Et je sais aussi que quoi que tu puisse dire je refuse de te laisser partir. Alors laisse moi te faire une promesse: Jamais, jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, jamais je ne te laisserai, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Je te le promet.

-… Je ne peux répondre, dans ma gorge une boule s'est formé tout au long de son discours. Ma vue se brouille de larmes.

-Et puis, je me suis tellement battu pour t'approcher sans que tu t'enfuie, je refuse d'avoir fait des efforts pour rien.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Je souris en me rappelant du fou-rire qui m'avait prise après sa dernière phrase.

Soudain je le vois, il est avec la bande, Jared, Jacob, Seth et Sam. Je le regarde, il a changé. Il a pris du muscle et ses cheveux sont coupés court.

Il me regarde quelques secondes, puis détourne les yeux.

C'est bon, j'ai ma réponse. Il ne tiendras pas sa promesse.

Alors je me détourne d'eux, les yeux embués, etpart en direction de ma classe.

J'ai le cœur en pièce.

_**PVO Jared **_

Loup-garou, modificateur.

Voila ce que je suis. Lorsque je ressens un fort sentiment je me transforme en un loup gigantesque de couleur sable _( N/A: désolé si ce n'est pas la bonne couleur mais je connais pas les couleurs des loups alors j'ai choisit que Jared sera de couleur sable car je trouve que c'est une très belle couleur.). _Avant j'étais un mec populaire, toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds. Notre bande, Paul, Jacob, Seth et moi, étions les chefs du lycée, prenant les autres pour des moins que rien, prenant et jetant les filles comme on voulait. Puis Paul nous a lâcher pour trainer avec cette fille bizarre, Kim je crois. Il nous a lâché, nous ses potes pour une fille complètement folle. Les autres et moi ne comprenions pas, mais il avait fait son choix alors tant pis pour lui!

Ensuite ce fut le tour de Jacob puis de Seth de me lâcher. Du jour au lendemain ils ont disparut pendant quinze jours pour revenir changé. Plus musclé, les cheveux court et surtout ils se sont mis à traîner avec Sam, un mec bizarre qui lui aussi a disparut pendant deux semaines avant de revenir changé. Des rumeurs comme quoi il se drogué se sont mises à courir. Mais le plus bizarre étant que les anciens lui demandaient constamment son avis . Tous les trois nous fixèrent tellement avec Paul qu'un jour je me suis énervé et je suis allé les trouver. Résultat: je me retrouve en loup, mes vêtements déchirés.

J'ai mis deux semaines à apprendre à me contrôler, à comprendre le fonctionnement de la meute. Sam est l'Alpha et Jacob son second.

Enfin voila ma nouvelle vie, me transformer en loup et courir après les vampires pour les détruire. Parce que, oui, les vampires existent mais il faut les déchiqueter et les bruler pour les tuer.

En bref j'ai une vie de ouf.

Aujourd'hui je retourne au lycée, priant pour pouvoir me contrôler.

Dés qu'on arrive on regarde Paul qui parle avec la fille bizarre. Il voit qu'on le fixe et nous lance un regard noir.

-Il commence à s'énerver. Ça ne devrait plus tarder. Nous dit Sam.

En effet, Paul a subit une poussée de croissance fulgurante. Il se tourne vers sa copine qui se retourne pour nous regarder.

Attendez, j'ai dit qu'elle était bizarre. J'aurai dû dire belle, fabuleuse. Ses yeux bleus de la couleur de l'océan, ses cheveux long de couleur brune. Mon dieu, c'est la plus belle fille que j'ai vu. Mon cœur se mit à cogner dans ma poitrine, toute mon âme tendue vers elle. Non, mon âme s'est elle. S'est elle, mon imprégnée, ma vie, mon monde. Comment j'ai pu ne pas la remarquer avant.

J'entend Sam qui m'appelle mais je ne détourne pas mes yeux d'elle. Il finit par me tourner vers lui de force. Ses yeux m'observent, puis un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

-Tu la trouvé.

Ce n'est pas une question mais je hoche la tête quand même.

-Félicitation, elle est magnifique.

Je grogne à l'encontre de Seth. Kim est à moi!

-Il est déjà jaloux, le p'tit loup. Ricane Jake.

-Ca suffit bande de plouc!

Non mais c'est vrai quoi, ces idiots ne comprennent pas. Kim est ma vie, mon univers, ma femme, ma déesse.

Je me retourne pour la voir mais je ne la trouve pas, Paul est tout seul et regarde vers la forêt. Mais où est-elle? Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens mais elle n'est nulle part.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de la chercher Jared, elle est partit. Me dis doucement Sam.

Je baisse la tête, mon cœur me fait mal. Elle est partit, a disparut de ma vue et mon cœur est comprimé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va revenir. Bon allons voir Paul.

On se dirige tous vers Paul, Sam et Jacob légèrement en avant.

-Bonjour Paul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Sam.

-Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas.

-Oui c'est ça. Murmure t'il avant de nous tourner le dos et commencer à partir

-Attends! ordonne Sam en lui attrapant la bras.

Paul se retourne en grognant et commence à trembler.

-Me touche pas! Lâche t'il dans un souffle.

-Calme toi Paul, on veut juste te parler.

-Moi pas!

Paul tremble de plus en plus. Ca y est, il va nous rejoindre. Sam et Jacob l'attrape chacun par un bras et l'emmène dans la forêt.

-Haouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu _(normalement, c'est le cris d'un loup)_

-C'est fait, Paul est devenu un loup. Murmure Seth.

_Bon, voila le troisième chapitre._

_Est-ce qu'il vous a plut? Il est un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère que ça valait le coup d'attendre._

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes qui ont échapper à ma relecture. _

_Je vais essayer de poster le suivant le plus tôt possible mais les cours on repris et il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller._

_Bisous à toutes_.


	5. Chapitre 4

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fic.

Je voudrais vous dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. Il s'est passé un bon bout de temps entre ce chapitre et le précèdent et j'en suis désolée.

Le problème c'est qu'entre le manque d'envie d'écrire, la panne d'inspiration et le moral défaillant, c'est très dure.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'encourage et me font me bouger. Pour ceux qui pose la question je peut vous assurer que même si pas mal de temps passe je ne vous oublie pas et je n'abandonne pas ma fiction. Et si jamais c'était le cas croyez moi vous serez les premières informées. Les chapitres arriverons toujours.

_**NOTE: **_les personnages et l'univers Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas.

On se retrouvre en bas. BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 4**

_POV Paul_

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines que je suis un loup-garou au pelage argenté.

Lorsque Sam et sa bande sont venus me voir après que Kim eut disparut dans la forêt j'ai commencé à m'énervé. Depuis un moment, ils ne faisaient que me fixer. Tous ont disparut du jour au lendemain pour revenir environ deux semaines après, complètement métamorphosés. Personne, moi le premier n'avait fait le rapprochement avec nos légendes. Et au moment où vous comprenez qu'elles sont vraies il est trop tard, vous faites partie de ces légendes. Donc voila, je suis un loup-garou dont la mission est de protéger les quileutes des _vampires_. Car oui, eux aussi existent. Mais ils sont différents des légendes urbaines, l'ail, les pieux en bois et le soleil ne fonctionnent pas. Pour les tuer, il faut les mettre en morceaux et les bruler.

Aujourd'hui je retourne au lycée et je vais devoir ignorer Kim.

Kim est une fille extraordinaire. Elle est douce, gentille, drôle et surtout c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pût comprendre la médiocrité de ma vie. Avant je n'étais qu'un petit trou du cul juste bon à traiter les autres comme des merdes, attendant d'être adulé comme un roi. Puis je L'ai rencontré, dès notre première rencontre elle m'a envoyé sur les roses me disant qu'elle ne resterai pas avec « une espèce de connard arrogant, prétentieux et narcissique ». Je peux dire qu'elle m'avait vraiment vexé alors pour raffermir mon ego je me suis promis que je deviendrai son ami et qu'elle me présenterai des excuses.

Finalement et sans m'en rendre compte je me suis attaché à elle et j'ai changé. J'ai lâchais mes potes, arrêté de me pavaner comme un dieu dans le lycée et j'ai réussi, je suis devenu son ami mais elle ne s'est jamais excusé.

Devenir son ami a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé et maintenant je dois l'abandonner alors que je lui ai donné la promesse de ne jamais le faire.

Dernière nouvelle et pas des moindres, Kim est l'imprégnée de Jared.

Et comme seul l'imprégné peut dévoiler notre identité et comme Jared a peur de lui dire: je dois rompre ma promesse.

Bon en même temps il ne lui a toujours pas parlé. Pathétique!

Lorsque j'arrive au lycée je rejoins la meute. Je sens son regard sur moi alors je la regarde dans les yeux puis me détourne. Deux secondes après mes yeux sont de nouveau sur elle mais elle ne me regarde plus, elle se détourne et s'éloigne. Elle a compris que c'était finie. Mon cœur se serre, je n'ai plus qu'une seule envie: lui courir après, la supplier de me pardonner et tout lui expliquer. Mon corps commence à partir mais Sam me retiens.

-Non. Tu ne peux pas.

Je le regarde et pour la première fois je n'explose pas, je ne cris pas, je ne tape pas. Je le regarde dans les yeux puis les baissent. Lentement on se dirigent tous vers nos salles de cours. Je me retourne vers Jared et en le regardant droit dans les yeux:

-Tu as intérêt à lui parler le plus vite possible et à lui dire la vérité!

Il opine doucement de la tête.

A la fin de la journée j'ai le cœur coupable, pendant toute la journée Kim a était seule mais elle ne m'a pas adressé un seul regard. Je pensé qu'elle viendrait me voir et me crierait dessus, exigerait des explications. Non rien, elle ne m'a pas parlé, regardé. Elle m'a ignoré. Et c'est ce qui me fait le plus de mal car au cours de mon amitié avec Kim j'ai appris que si elle ignore quelqu'un c'est qu'il n'existe plus pour elle, qu'il l'a fait souffrir et qu'elle ne lui pardonne pas.

La journée de cours vient de finir et je n'en peux plus. Kim est ma meilleure amie et à cause de cette … de métamorphose je me dois de la laisser tomber, de la blesser.

Mince, je m'étais juré de ne jamais la faire souffrir, de me battre pour elle mais je ne peux plus. Au cours de cette journée, de nombreuses fois j'ai voulu aller la voir, mon corps a commencé le mouvement mais Sam m'a arrêté à chaque fois.

En ce moment nous sommes devant le lycée, nous attendons Seth quand Kim nous passe devant. Pas un regard, pas un geste. Sam n'a pas le temps de réagir que je lui cours après, lui attrape le bras et la retourne vers moi.

-…Je…

Je n'es pas le temps de parler qu'elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, enlève son bras de ma main.

-Dégage Paul, on n 'a plus rien à nous dire tous les deux.

Son ton est froid, ses yeux aussi.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé ok? Je voudrais t'expliquer mais je ne peux pas. Crois moi il vaut mieux que tu reste loin de moi.

-Attends! Tu trouve pas que c'est trop facile. Tu veux m'expliquer mais tu peux pas. C'est toi qui m'ignore pendant deux semaines mais c'est normal, c'est mieux pour moi. … Non mais tu te fout de moi ou quoi?

-Kim…

Je ne peu pas parler, ses yeux sont froid et me glace sur place.

-Paul!

Je me retourne pour remarquer les gars juste derrière moi, leurs yeux sont sur moi sauf ceux de Jared qui fixe Kim. Je regarde Sam dans les yeux et voit son avertissement, je ne dois rien dire. Je me retourne vers Kim et remarque que ses yeux bloquent sur Jared.

_POV Jared_

Mon dieu, qu'elle est belle. Ma femme, me déesse, ma reine, ma Kim.

_POV Kim_

Non, mon dieu, non. Pas un Quileute, pas un d'entre eux. Je ne peux pas.

_POV Paul_

Je regarde Kim et vois qu'elle pâlit et recule d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je regarde Sam avec cette question dans les yeux mais il me regarde et secoue la tête, lui non plus ne comprend pas sa réaction. Sam s'approche d'elle doucement pour se mettre entre les deux, il regarde Kim dans les yeux et lui parle doucement:

-Kim, que t'arrive t'il?

Kim secoue la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, lorsqu'elle le regarde ses yeux sont redevenues à leur état premier, son visage ne reflète plus sa peur ou son choc, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a ressentit. Elle le regarde et hausse les épaules.

-Rien qui ne te regarde.

Sam fronce les sourcils devant cette réponse et le ton hargneux qu'elle a employé. J'avance vers eux pour lui parler. Sam me lance un regard d'avertissement mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que Kim le fait pour moi.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de le tuer du regard Sam, il a déjà fait son choix.

-Quoi?

Sérieusement là, je ne comprend pas trop ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle se tourne vers moi et hausse un sourcil.

-Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Kim! Je ne suis pas idiot.

Elle m'énerve avec son haussement de sourcil dès que je ne comprend pas quelque chose, à chaque fois c'est pareil.

-Mouai, pas sûre.

-Hum, hum. Si tu nous expliquais ce que tu as voulut dire?

Nous interrompis Sam, pas patient du tout.

-J'ai dis qu'il a déjà choisit entre rester amis avec moi ou se cacher comme un lâche ayant peur de sa nature.

J'eus un hoquet en entendant ces paroles. Ces mots, ce mot « nature » me fais peur. Mon dieu, elle sait.

-Attends, tu sais?

-Savoir quoi Paul?

-Qu'on…on…

-Que vous vous transformez en gros loup et que vous traquez les vampires?

Oui, je le sais!

-…

On la regarde tous avec de grand yeux. Ce n'est pas possible, comment peut-elle?

_POV Jared_

Comment? Comment peut-elle savoir pour nous? Mais le plus important: A-t'elle peur de nous? De moi?

Voilà le chapitre 4 enfin terminé! Ouf

J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il répondra à vos attentes.

Faites moi un petit signe, une petite review ça prends pas de temps et ça fait super plaisir.

Je ne sais pas du tout quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, mais il arrivera.

Bisous à toute et à la prochaine!


End file.
